runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Páramo
javier El Wilderness es un área larga y peligrosa, que representa casi la totalidad del noroeste de Gielinor (Con excepcion de la Península de Dæmonheim), justo al norte de los reinos Asgarnia y Misthalin . El 1º de Febrero del 2011, JaGeX restauró el combate PvP (Player vs Player) en todo el Wilderness. Hay 4 servidores de "High-risk Wilderness worlds" (Mundos de alto riesgo en Wilderness), diseñados para el "Player Killing". El "Protection Item" Prayer, y los Curses, no se pueden usar en el Wilderness en éstos servidores. Los servidores P2P de High risk son: 124 y 137. Los servidores F2P de High risk son: 57 y 136. Los servidores de Pking (Player Killing) no oficiales son: 3''' (F2P) y '''18 (P2P), donde tu puedes usar el prayer "Protect Item". Historia In-Game El área que es ahora conocida como Wilderness fué formalmente llamada Forinthry. Al igual que el resto de Gielinor, fué formada por el dios Guthix durante la primera era, y era un área llena de naturaleza y vida. Forinthry fué muy rica en recursos, y también un buen lugar para construir asentamientos. Zaros un dios como los otros, entró a Gielinor después de que Guthix se durmiera al final de la primera era, conquistó toda ésa área durante la segunda era. Algunos asentamientos fueron construidos, que los más poderosos fueron Dareeyak, Carrallangar, Annakarl y Ghorrock. Forinthry formó una gran parte del imperio de Zaros. El imperio fué el más poderoso imperio de Gielinor en ese momento y se extendía al norte de Forinthry, A través del noroeste de Misthalin, al Noreste de Morytania. Los recursos que había en la zona causó que fuera el imperio más poderoso de parte de Zaros, si no Gielinor. Cerca del final de la segunda era, el Mahjarrat de Zaros, General Zamorak, quizó sobreponerse a Zaros, y fué capaz de recolectar seguidores. Entre ellos se incluyen el demonio mayor Thammaron, Vampyre lord Drakan, guerrero humano Viggora y otros Mahjarrats como Zemouregal, Lucien y Hazeel. Cuándo Zamorak obtuvo en sus propias manos el cayado de Armadyl, atacó el castillo de Zaros, y después de una gran batalla, el poder de Zaros fué drenado con el cayado, conduciendolo a su destierro. Después los otros dioses desterraron a Zamorak por haberse enfrentado con uno de su especie. Forinthry, sin un líder, pronto empezó a derrumbarse. Y no tomó mucho tiempo hasta que Zamorak regresó como un dios por si mismo. Algunos de los seguidores de Zaros que quedaron, se unieron a Zamorak y destruyeron lo que quedaba de los asentamientos de Forinthry. Saradomin tambié tuvo un papel importante en la destrucción de el imperio de Zaros. Pero pronto, Zamorak se opuso a los otros dioses, y les declaró la guerra. Estas guerras empezaron a ser conocidas como <>, el resto de toda la tercera era, algunos dioses quisieron tomar control de Forinthry y sus recursos, y pronto el resto del área comenzó a ser un centro de guerra. Después de 4,000 años, Guthix despertó de su largo sueño y puso final a la guerra de los dioses creando un edicto de Guthix, que prohibio a todos los dioses tener una influencia directa en Gielinor otra vez. Guthix fué a las profundidades de Gielinor y lloró, entristecido por los efectos de la guerra de los dioses hicieron mal el mundo que el habia creado y amado. Las guerras terminarón, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Algunas razas como Aviansies, Icyenes, Ourgs y Wyrms fueron conducidos a la extinción. Casi todo Gielinor sufrió por los efectos de las guerras, pero no un reino sufrió más que Forinthry. Forinthry es conocido ahora como el yermo, y ahora es solo una tierra maldita temida por los aventureros. Ahora hoy en día, algunas ruinas de las bellas ciudades todavía permanecen en éstas tierras. Apenas reconocibles como las grndes ciudades, pero mas bien como una pila de ladrillos, y espíritus de las creaturas que murieron durante la guerra de los dioses, fueron obligados por los dioses para cuidar del yermo. Ellos empezaron patrullando el yermo, atacando cualquier cosa viva que se encontraban. Estos espíritus se conocieron como los renacidos. Algunos de esos que murieron en el yermo que murieron después de ése punto, han terminado en una plano espiritual, creado por la bestia espiritual. Los orígenes de la bestia son desconocidos. Pero cualquiera desafortunado en morir en el yermo, va a ser atrapado por su reino por el resto de la eternidad. Cuándo la bestia espiritual, lentamente drena el alma de las desafortunadas victimas mortales, y al mismo tiempo lo hace más fuerte. Durante la cuarta era, hubo algunos intentos de re colonizar el yermo. Una nueva ciudad fue construida en la vieja localización de Dareeyak y la familia Bonde, quisieron construir una granja en 1700. Sin embargo, ellos fueron a asesinados. Todavía hay algunas criaturas rodeando el yermo, como los gigantes y los demonios. Como el wilderness comenzo a ser un lugar de batallas antiguas, también hubo un lugar donde los dragones crecieron. Algunos fuera de ley, la mayoría de los Zamorakians, también permanecieron en sus bases, como los bandidos, guerreros negros, ladrones y piratas. En el año 169, algunos aventureros, que tuvieron que crecer con el terror de los Revenants, hicieron equipos para pelear con ellos y reckamar la tierra por su tiranía. El esfuerzo de los aventureros fué completado, y los Revenants fueron desterrados a una cueva conocida como: Forinthry Dungeon. A pesar de ésto, los Revenants todavía siguen siendo peligrosos para cualquiera que desee explorar la cueva, pero no son tan poderosos como lo eran en la superficie. In-Real-Life El Wilderness fué famoso por tener el único lugar F2P que se pudiera hacer PvP (Player vs Player) que tiraba todas las cosas al contrincante derrotado, hasta el 10 de Diciembre del 2007, Cuándo el Duel Arena fué abierto para los F2P, y las actividades "Bounty Hunter" y "Clan Wars" fueron introducidas. Después cuando el Wilderness clásico fué reintroducido, "Bounty Hunter" fué removido. Todas las actividades que solían estar en el Wilderness, ahora están en el Gamers Grotto, al norte de Falador. En el 15 de Octubre del 2008, los jugadores podían atacar a cada uno aquí (y en el resto de RuneScape en los servidores PvP) en especial los servidores Bounty "Bounty worlds" (Estos servidores han sido descartados desde el 1ero de Febrero del 2011 con el regreso del Wilderness clásico). En los meses entre Diciembre del 2007 y Octubre del 2008, los jugadores solo podían atacar a otros solo en actividades. Los portales del Clan Wars F2P son bien similares al Wilderness antes del 10 de Diciembre del 2007, sin embargo, con la llegada del Bounty World (Servidores Bounty), el Wilderness volvió a gustarles a los Pkers antiguos (Player killers). El jugador tenía que ser cuidadoso al entrar al Wilderness, ya que podía ser atacado por un Revenant, o matado por uno. Desde el 24 de Diciembre del 2010 al 14 de Enero del 2011, una encuesta sobre regresar el viejo Wilderness y el Free trade fué convocada, que el 91% de los votantes dijeron que "Sí". El wilderness ha sido regresado como lo era el original, Pking (Player killing) en el Wilderness el día 1ero de Febrero del 2011. Como el 18 de Enero del 2011 la opción "Attack" fué secretamente agregada al menú cuando le dabas click derecho a un jugador en el Wilderness, en algunas áreas. Al hacer click decía: "You can only attack players in a player-vs-player area" (Tu solo puedes atacar a un jugador en área jugador vs jugador). Revenants Historia de los Revenants (In-Game) Durante la segunda era, el Wilderness fué el corazón de los reinos de el todopoderoso Lord Zaros. En ése momento, la tierra era próspera y arbolada, protegida por sus de sus enemigos por un enorme fuerza militar. Sin embargo, cuando Lord Zaros fué derrocado por Zamorak, la guerra de los dioses comenzó. Las guerras de los dioses que asotaron Gielinor por 4,000 años, eran las horas más oscuras del mundo. Las razas de incontables civilizaciones se vieron forzadas a la extinsión, y regiones enteras quedaron inhabitables por la batalla. No hay otra área que haya sufrido tanto como el Wilderness. Con Zaros hechado del poder, otras razas del mundo y las facciones religiosas lanzaron ataques masivos, no sólo el uno del otro, pero si en las legiones sin liderazgo de Zaros. Con el fin de la guerra de los dioses, el Wilderness tuvo que sufrir muchos conflictos que lo hicieron permanentemente tenebroso, y su antigua belleza fué olvidada. Algunos de esos que murieron en las guerras quedaron atrapados eternamente en el Wilderness, sus almas se mezclaron con la magia negra, y la corrupción que lo rodea. Por un largo tiempo, acerca de 2,000 años después, éstas creaturas, mejor conocidas actualmente como los Revenants, continuaron en la caza de cualquiera que entrara a su reino, haciendo todo lo posible para detenerlos. Desde entonces, el Wilderness ha sido recapturado, y los Revenants, con otros monstruos nativos de el Wilderness, han sido forzados a ir al subterraneo en el Forinthry Dungeon. Ellos han estado desterrados y ya no son capaces de congelar o negar la teletransportación al oponente, sin embargo son muy poderosos. Historia de los Revenants (In-Real-Life) Los Revenants fueron agregados por JaGeX para hacer que los jugadores se enfrentaran con ellos después de que el "Player Killing" en el Wilderness fué removido en Julio del 2007. Ellos podían aparecer aleatoriamente y atacar a los jugadores en el Wilderness. Los Revenants son los fantasmas, como los espíritus de las creaturas que fueron asesinadas durante la guerra de los dioses. Todos ellos podían hacer "Teleblock" (No permitirte hacer ningún tipo de teletransportación), Freeze (Congelarte por unos segundos), y usar los tres lados del triángulo de combate (Melee, Ranged, y Magic). En el Wilderness P2P, la mayoría de ellos podían envenenar (Excepto el Revenant Dragon, que podía envenenar a los jugadores en cualquier parte del Wilderness). Ellos también pueden producir un gran daño al jugador a pesar de su nivel; Incluso los Revenants imp (Nivel 7) pueden hacer hasta 90 de daño. Después de la actualización del Wilderness y el Free Trade del 1º de Febrero del 2011, los Revenants fueron removidos de la superficie de el Wilderness, y desterrados al Forintrhy Dungeon. También perdieron su habilidad de hacer "Teleblock" y "Freeze" a los jugadores, pero siguen siendo extremadamente peligrosos y no deben ser subestimados. Restricciones de teletransportación Las teletransportaciones no son válidas sobre el Level 20 de peligro en el Wilderness, excepto para algunos métodos como el Amulet of Glory o el Ring of Life que pueden ser usados por los P2P en los Levels 30+ de peligro en el Wilderness. Sin embargo, el hechizo "Tele block" impedide al jugador hacer cualquier tipo de teletransportación por 5 minutos. Si el jugador ha completado la quest "Spirit of Summer" va a poder usar el "Jennica's ring" para activar los portales en el Wilderness, incluso en el "Axe Hut" en el nivel 55 de peligro en el Wilderness, desde el reino de los espíritus no se considera parte de el Wilderness como un mecanismo del juego. Artículos que permiten a los jugadores P2P teletransportarse arriba del nivel 30 en el Wilderness: * Amulet of Glory * Combat bracelet * Skills necklace * Ring of Wealth * Pharaoh's sceptre * Grand seed pod * Ring of Life El Wilderness Wall El Wilderness es separado de las áreas no peligrosas por una pared en la orilla sur, que exige a los jugadores darle click para entrar al Wilderness. Anteriormente, era una zanja, que exigía la misma acción para entrar al Wilderness; saltando sobre ella. Esto fué para prevenir a los jugadores de ir al Wilderness y ser asesinados, o ser engañados (lured). Después de hacer click en la pared, a los jugadores se les da un mensaje que les aparece en la pantalla que les pregunta si en serio quieren entrar al Wilderness. Los jugadores que elijan la opción "Yes" (Sí), van a saltar sobre la pared. Sobre ella hay algunos Safe Spots. Cuando el jugador salta sobre la pared, llega al efecto de las posiones no comerciable (untradeable) como las "Exteme potions" o las "Overload potions", el efecto es reducido a las "Super potions" porque el jugador no debe usar posiones no comerciable. JaGeX agregó la zanja/pared en el 18 de Abril del 2007. También agregaron la opción de no advertir todo el tiempo el 17 de Julio del 2007. Los jugadores pueden cambiar este y otros mensajes de advertencia "On" y "Off" a través de el Doomsayer en Lumbridge. Antes de la actualización del Z-buffering, el 15 de Septiembre del 2010, la pared del Wilderness era una Zanja, pero fué removida por problemas con los códigos de los gráficos. Player Killing ó PKing (PvP) Reintroduciendo al Wlderness el 1º de Febrero del 2011, Pking (Player killing) es una de las más populares y rentables actividades en RuneScape, también que es una de las más peligrosas. "Player Killing" puede tener lugar en el Wilderness. Cuándo un jugador es asesinado en el Wilderness, algunos de sus artículos perdidos no son protegidos por la tumba/lápida sepulcral. En lugar de eso, éstos son tirados al piso, y serán válidos para el asesino, o si el jugador fué asesinado por un monstruo, los artículos tirados serán visibles para todo jugador. Dependiendo en el nivel de combate, los jugadores no ponen en riesgo cientos de millones en armaduras y armas, aunque es raro ver a una persona poniendo en riesgo un total de 10 millones de monedas. PKing también fué el regreso de los "looters", cuentas de nivel bajo (Algunos nombrados específicamente), para el propósito de tomar los objetos que quedan tirados después de que el asesino haya agarrado los artículos más caros. Ellos son un obstáculo para los Pkers (Player killers) desde que ellos se ponen en el lugar donde el jugador que fué asesinado y poniendo las "Marker plants" para hacer un obstaculo al jugador asesino en tomar las cosas rápido antes de que sea visible a todo público. Cuándo el jugador consigue la muerte, debe agarrar sus cosas y hacer teletransportación rápidamente, o si no es asesinado por otro Pker, y todo el botín del PKer asesinado que no alcanzó a tomarlo, será visible para los demás jugadores después de un corto tiempo, y los looters con más experiencia van a tomar el mejor artículo primero. ¿Porqué entrar al Wilderness? Para pelear contra Bosses (m'') Algunos jugadores entran al Wilderness para PvM (Player versus Monsters), también hay 2 Jefes localizados en el Wilderness: * '''King Black Dragon (KBD)': Localizado en el nivel 42 del Wilderness, cerca del "Lava Maze". La entrada del King Black Dragon está situada en el WIlderness, pero su madriguera no. * Chaos Elemental: Localizado en los niveles más altos del Wilderness, al sur del Rougue's Castle. El Wilderness Volcano también es un buen área para entrenar desde que aparecieron en ése lugar los Greater Demons y los Hellhounds. Algunos lugares de el Wilderness dejan artículos como runes (Runas) que los jugadores pueden tomarlas gratis, aunque es un tanto peligroso si otro jugador pasa por ahí. Algunos jugadores les gusta estar juntos con sus amigos y tomar el riesgo de pasar el rato en el Wilderness, solo por diversión. Para accesar al "Abyss" (m'') Los jugadores P2P pueden ir al '''Abyss' via el Wilderness, para accesar a los varios altares de RuneCrafting en RuneScape; El Zamorak mage (Mago de Zamorak) teletransporta a los jugadores al Abyss en el nivel 5 del Wilderness. Algunos jugadores toman el riesgo de ser asesinados haciendo las runas aquí, porqué es un lgar que acelera el tiempo de subir niveles en RuneCrafint hasta el ZMI altar sea factible. Normalmente solo las runas arriba de las de Cosmic son elaboradas aquí, como cualquier runa por debajo de ésta no se considera la pena el riesgo, y/o toma menos tiempo para alcanzar al altar apropiado por otro métodos. Para obtener Items Hay algunos Respawns de objetos útiles en el Wilderness. Particularmente, en los servidores F2P, hay 2 puntos de aparición de planks (tablas) requeridas en la quest Dragon Slayer. #En el "Graveyard of Shadows", nivel 22 del Wilderness. Este lugar es multi-combat y está lleno de Zombies agresivos nivel 18 y 24, asi que los jugadores de nivel bajo debería llevar un poco de comida y/o armadura. #El "Lava Maze" nivel 43 del Wilderness. Este lugar contiene algunos artículos que aparecen como el iron full helm, gold necklace, staff of earth, steel plate, a lo largo con reaparición de monedas en algunos puntos. Se debe traer comida, ya que hay Black knights, King scorpions, hill giants y lesser demons. También hay reapariciones de huesos en el Chaos Temple y el Bone Yard, y los P2P pueden colectar White Berries (un ingrediente de posiónes valuable) en la Dragon Isle. Hay una pequeña colina apartir del Level 50 del Wilderness, en el borde del norte, donde aparecen Zafiros cortados, sin embargo está resguardado por unas arañas de nivel bajo. Para minar Ores El factor de riesgo y los monstruos agresivos, significan que éstas minas son raramente utilizadas, a diferencia de la Mining Guild en tiempos ocupados. El WIlderness tiene 1 de los pocos lugares para minar runite ore en todo Gielinor, siendo el único lugar de los F2P donde se puede minar Runite Ore hasta el 19 de Julio del 2010 con la actualización de Dungeoneering. Después del 1ero de Febrero del 2011 con la actualización del Wilderness, los minerales de Runite cerca del Lava Maze son más rápidos en reaparecer, haciendo que valga la pena el riesgo a esos que son suficientemente audaces para ir a minar al nivel 40 del Wilderness. Mientras que la mejor armadura de metal permite a los jugadores hacer caso omiso de la mayoría de los monstruos que frecuentan las minas, otro jugadores van a atacar frecuentemente con Magia, así es que la armadura de arquero es perfecta para evitar esos números negativos de magia en los bonus de defensa. Usar el prayer "Protect from magic" puede también ser útil para evitar los ataques de magia. Para resolver Clue Scrolls (m'') Los jugadores P2P pueden obtener Clue Scrolls de los monstruos. el nivel más a;tp de los Clue scrolls a menudo implica visitar el Wilderness, incluyendo lugares con un nivel alto muy peligroso. Ten en cuenta que todavía el jugador puede ser atacado por otros jugadores mientras pelean contra cualquiera de los hechiceros que pueden atacarte durante la excavación de un cofre, así que el jugador debe ir preparado para cualquier cosa. La mayoría del tiempo, el jugador va a ser incapaz de hacer una teletransportación, así que debe ser seguro de llevar mucha comida, preferible Lobsters o mejor que éso. Para entrenar Agility (''m) Los jugadores P2P pueden utilizar el Agility training course en los más profundo del Wilderness. Esa es una de las más rápidas áreas de entrenamiento en Agility, aunque también la más peligrosa, ya que se puede ser atacado por otro en cualquier momento. Para matar Monstruos El Wilderness tiene monstruos que pueden ser interesantes de matar por sus artículos o su experiencia, por ejemplo los Greater Demons. En los servidores P2P, los Green dragons y el King Black Dragon son matados por sus huesos y la piel, el Chaos elemental por artículos valuables como la Dragon 2h Sword, los Black unicorns por los unicorn horns, y el Corporeal beast por las sigils (sellos) que valen millones de monedas para hacer un spirit shield, son ejemplos de monstruos que el jugador ataca en el Wilderness. Para desbloquear Música Algunos jugadores desean desbloquear la mayoría de las músicas posibles, desde que ellos pueden obtener el Emote Air guitar que consiste en desbloquear 500 músicas. Aproximadamente 40 músicas son desbloqueadas en el Wilderness, que 28 músicas pueden ser desbloqueadas en F2P explorando, y entrenando Skills específicos. Lista de músicas que pueden ser desbloqueadas en el Wilderness: *Attack3 *Attack5 *Close Quarters *Complication *Crystal Sword *Dangerous *Dark *Dead Can Dance *Deep Wildy *Doorways *Eruption *Everlasting Fire *Faithless *Forbidden *Inspiration *Into the Abyss *Lightness *Mage Arena *Pirates of Peril *Regal *The Route of All Evil *The Route of the Problem *Scape Sad *Scape Wild *Shining *Troubled *Undercurrent *Venomous *Wild Isle *Wild Side *Wilderness *Wilderness2 *Wilderness3 *Wildwood *Witching *Wonder *The Wrong Path (ultimo revenant hunt). Para hacer dinero Algunos de los jugadores usan el Player Killing en el Wilderness para obtener cosas valuables. Cuando ellos matan a una persona, ellos van a obtener todos los objetos que el otro estaba teniendo, después el PKer toma los objetos tirados y hace lo que el quiera con ellos. Esto incluye hacer los hechizos High Alchemy o Low Alchemy en los objetos, o vendiendolos por dinero en el Grand Exchange, otros jugadores, General Store etc. También los jugadores visitan el WIlderness para matar Green Dragons, como siempre tiran huesos y la piel, es una buena inversión. Otro método de hacer dinero es caminando/corriendo de ida y regreso desde el banco de Edgeville a la "Red Dragon Isle", que los jugadores pueden tomar las "White berries", banquearlas, y luego venderlas en el Grand Exchange. Otro método que algunos jugadores hacen es matando los "Black unicorns" y colectando los "Unicorn horns". Cuándo los jugadores llenan su inventorio de cuernos, ellos lo depositaban en el banco de Stealing creation, pero ya no se puede hacer ésto ya que Stealing creation fué removido al Gamer's Grotto. Después de haber obtenido algunos Unicorn horns se podían vender en el Grand Exchange. Para vender Items Algunos jugadores tienen artículos que son un poco valuables en el mercado y los especialistas de skills. La "General Store" en el "Bandit Camp" compran los artículos casi el mismo precio que hacer el hechizo "High Alchemy" con ése objeto, porque los "Tax collectors" (recolectores de impuestos) no visitan la tienda. Todos los mercandores en el Wilderness son de nivel alto para tener una seguridad personal. Para comprar capas Algunos jugadores les gusta recolectar las "Team capes", Asi que ellos van al Wilderness solo por hacer su colección. Estas capas pueden variar en su color y diseño. Los jugadores pueden encontrar ésta capa solo buscando a un señor con una bolsa grande en su espalda. Sus localizaciones son diferentes, pero siempre estan cerca de un lugar. Para cazar Revenants Algunos jugadores encuentran a los Revenants en el Forintrhy Dungeon para matarlos por sus artículos valuables, como la "Corrupt Dragon armour", "Statuetters", y "Ancient Warrios' Equipment". El dungeon se encuentra en cualquier de los 2 niveles del Wilderness, 17 o 31. Se cauteloso, ya que el Dungeon se considera ñrea PvP, y también es un área multi combat, haciendolo extremadamente peligroso. Hay muchos lugares que a los jugadores les gusta explorar. Sin embargo, por curiosad lo pueden matar. Pero si el jugador está listo, ¿Porqué no va a hecharle un vistazo?. Para completar Quest o Mini Quest (m) El 27 de Julio del 2008, la primer quest en el Wilderness fué Spirit of Summer. La quest se tenía que hacer en el centro del Wilderness. La continuación fué la quest Summer's End, que también se inicia en el Wilderness, y el 29 de Septiembre del 2008, la tercera quest, Defender of Varrock que llevó a los jugadores al "Graveyard of Shadows" y el "Chaos Temple" que están localizados en el WIlderness. También la mini quest "Ghostly robes" toma lugar en el WIlderness, en algunas partes de ésa mini quest. El 1ero de Febrero del 2011, se dice que las quest se trasladarán a otro lugar fuera del Wilderness. Si hay alguna quest, lo más probable es que sea en un lugar seguro. Este no es el caso de Chronozon (Family Crest quest). Para prender Beacons (m'') Si un jugador ha terminado la quest '''All Fired Up', entonces podrá ir al WIlderness a encender algunas Beacons para la Activity del mismo nombre. Las balizas en el Wilderness están localizadas en los siguientes sitios: Una en el "Frozen Waste Plateau", Otra baliza está localizada en los más bajo del Wilderness, cerca del norte de el Grand Exchange, Dos balizas al Noreste del "Lumber Yard", y otra baliza al norte del altar en el nivel 43 del Wilderness. Para hacer Merchanting Hay una tienda vendiendo "Pizza bases" localizada en el Bandit Camp, como si fuera una General Store, que compra a los jugadores los objetos al precio de High Alchemy en lugar de la Low Alchemy utilizado en la mayoría de las general store. Sin embargo, debido a lo remoto que es el Bandit Camp, la tienda es raramente usada. Para ir a Dungeoneering Porque Dæmonheim está localizado en el Wilderness, algunos jugadores caminan desde el Wilderness hasta la Península. Sin embargo, es más rapido de llegar a Damonheim tomando el barco de los Fremenik en Al-Kharid, o teletransportandose via el Ring of Kinship. Para pescar Cerca del nivel 35 del Wilderness, en la costa del este, hay un segundo lugar de pesca F2P para Lobsters (Langostas), Tuna (Atún) y Swordfish (Pez espada). Sin embargo, es más fácil y seguro hacerlo desde Karamja para evitar el riesgo de los jugadores asesinos. También en el "Lava Maze", está la única "lava eel" lugar de pesca, además de el Taverly Dungeon, cerca de el grupo de los "Baby blue dragons". Para cazar pingüinos (m'') A veces los pingüinos de "Penguin Hide and Seek" van a estar en el Wilderness, así que si los jugadores les gustaría maximizar su recompensa semanal, ellos deberán ir al Wilderness a encontrar pingüinos. Sin embargo, a menudo los clanes de caza de pingüinos, pueden conducir a los pingüinos a lugares relativamente seguros y así reducir el riesgo. ¿Porqué no entrar al Wilderness? Hay una razón principal para los jugadores de no ir al Wilderness: miedo a morir. Un jugador puede ser asesinado rápidamente en el Wilderness por distintas maneras: *'Por otro jugador - Los niveles de los jugadores que pueden matar a otro jugador aumentan mientras vas más adentro de el Wilderness, así que un jugador puede ser asesinado por otro jugador con el nivel más alto que el que está siendo atacado. *'Por los Monstruos de Level alto' - Algunas de las atracciones principales del Wilderness son algunos de los lugares más propensos a morir. Monstruos poderosos, como los green y red drgons pueden ser peligrosos, y el Chaos elemental, que hace la región de el pozo de los escorpiones a la valla esqueletal al volcán del Wilderness, un poco.... inapropiado. *'Por los Monstruos de Level "regular"' - Casi todo los monstruos en el Wilderness atacan a los jugadores a la vista, incluso si no son agresivos. Estas criaturas atacan a cualquiera, hasta los de nivel 100+ pueden ser atacados por las ratas gigantes. *'Por los Revenants' - (Sólo en el Forinthry Dungeon). Estas creaturas muertas vivientes son más fuertes que su nivel de combate. Después de la actualización de el regreso de el Wilderness, matando revenants es más recompensado que antes. El área F2P Todas las áreas mostradas a la derecha (hasta el Level 48 del Wilderness), excepto la Red Dragon Isle que no es accesible para los F2P. Una esquema básico con algunas características está abajo. Lugares de interés El área P2P Características Esta es el área solo accesible para los jugadores P2P. También incluye ciertos puntos del área F2P, como la Corporeal Beast, el Mage of Zamorak, etc. Mage Arena Esto es donde los jugadores con el nivel de 60 de Magia pueden realizar el desafío de Kolodion. Cuándo es completado, los jugadores reciven una God Cape y la God Staff de el dios que hayan elegido. Para más información leer el artículo de Mage Arena (Proximamente). Lugares de interés. Oelisks (Obeliscos) Hay 6 Wilderness Obelisks, Cada portal, va a teletransportar aleatoriamente a cualquiera de los otros 5. Estos son los únicos métodos de teletransportacion después del nivel 30 del Wilderness, aparte del Ardougne teleport lever, el Mage Arena teleport lever, y el Edgeville teleport lever. Para activar el portal, toca uno de los 4 pilares y permanecer dentro del cuadro. Las localizaciones de los obeliscos son los siguientes: Ten ciudado: Usando ésto, puede que aparezcas cerca de otro jugador en un cuadro de 3x3, y entre más dentro del Wilderness te encuentres, más jugadores de niveles mucho más altos podrán atacarte. Area de Wilderness en el Dungeon de Edgeville Aunque la mayoría del Wilderness es un área abierta, la parte del norte del Dungeon de Edgeville es parte del Wilderness también. Ahí no puede ser accesado por los F2P, solo los P2P deben pasar por una compuerta. El nivel del Wilderness al norte es de 5. Puntos de interés: *Varios Chaos druids en la sección del Wilderness, mejor conocidos como su mejor artículo, las herbs. *Hay 6 Red spider's eggs que reaparecen en el Dungeon, haciendo que sea fácil de recoger para hacer posiones con ellos. *Varios Black Demons viven detrás del Dungeon, más cerca de un banco que los demás demonios. *Hay un demonio que recive el nombre de Chronozon. El es de una parte crítica de la quest Famili Crest, y puede ser asesinado después de tirarle los 4 hechizos elementales de "Blast". *El Earth Obelisk está en el Dungeon cerca de Chronozon, y el Air Obelisk puede ser accesado por el Dungeon, pasando los Black Demons. *El Dungeon es uno de los 2 únicos lugares donde los Earth warriors habitan. El jugador necesita al menos nivel 15 de Agilidad para cruzar las barras de mono, para llegar con ellos. *Desde el 1ero de Febrero del 2011, ésta parte del Dungeon de Edgeville es una zona PvP. Los niveles del Wilderness Cualquier jugador dentro de un nivel de rango determinado de su nivel de combate puede ser atacado en el Wilderness. El rango se calcula tomando el nivel de usuario actual y sumando o restando el nivel actual del Wilderness que esté el jugador. Por ejemplo en el nivel 1 del Wilderness una persona de nivel 100 de combate, puede atacar a uno de nivel 99 o 101 de combate. También si un jugador nivel 100 de combate está en el nivel 24 del Wilderness, es capaz de atacar a otro de nivel 76 hasta 124. Cuándo el jugador entra al Wilderness, el nivel que se muestra es el nivel de combate F2P, con los niveles sumados del skill summoning. Ejemplo: Nivel 105+9, nivel 126+12 y así. Los varios colores de los niveles de combate: * Verde - Bajo en nivel de combate. * Lima - Una pequeña fracción menos del nivel de combate. * Amarillo - Mismo nivel de combate. * Anaranjado - Una pequeña fracción mayor del nivel de combate. * Rojo - Alto en nivel de combate. * Blanco - No puede ser atacado, o atacarte, por ejemplo si sus niveles de combate son muy distantes, o si están en un área segura. Quest / Miniquest Ninguna quest inicia en el Wilderness, pero varias toman lugar en él. Sin embargo, acordando con JaGeX, no hay ninguna área PvP en las quest que toman lugar en el Wilderness, y los jugadores que están haciendo una quest entran al Wilderness, tienen unos caminos seguros para transitar las partes PvP del Wilderness. Quests que toman lugar parcialmente o la mayoría en el Wilderness: Quests *El espíritu de Verano *El fin de Verano *El defensor de Varrock *La maldición de Arrav *El templo de Senntisten *Mientras Guthix duerme *El blasón familiar *El fin del letargo Miniquests *The Curse of Zaros Monstruos en el Wilderness *Ankous *Bandits *Black demons *Black dragons *Black knights *Black unicorns *Chaos druid *Chaos dwarves *Chaos elementals *Dark warriors *Dark wizards *Deadly red spiders *Giant rats *Giant spiders *Greater demons *Green dragons *Grizzly bears *Guard Bandits *Hellhounds *Hill giants *Hobgoblins *Ice giants *Ice warriors *Lesser demons *Moss Giants *Poison spiders *Rats *Red dragons *Revenants *Rogues *Skeletons *Spiders *Wildy Wyrms *Zombies Categoría:Lugares